


What happens in Vegas (does not stay in Vegas)

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Humor, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Currently, Charlie Bradbury was driving East cross country in a small hatchback with the few meager possessions of her previous life she was willing to risk keeping. Passing through northern Nevada , Charlie really needed to put some distance between her and her old life. But if she happened to catch wind of a ComicCon in Vegas, and maybe decided the few hours detour was totally justified, and yeah she could definitely hang around for a weekend, that really wasn’t all that impulsive. She wanted to take her new identity out for a spin. Totally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in Vegas (does not stay in Vegas)

_My name is Charlie Bradbury._

_My name is Charlie Bradbury._

_My name is Charlie Bradbury._

It’s not like she was new to this. ‘Charlie’ had already pulled off one successful complete overhaul of her identity down to social security number and date of birth. Even outside of that, her past was littered with minor felonies and tweaks to her personal information to keep her at least one step ahead of any officials looking for her. Or a few steps ahead. She preferred a few steps ahead.

So Charlie was born. Well, technically according to her papers Charlie was born twenty three years ago. Charlie. Her name was Charlie. She liked it, it was kind of spunky.

Currently, Charlie Bradbury was driving East cross country in a small hatchback with the few meager possessions of her previous life she was willing to risk keeping. Passing through northern Nevada , Charlie really needed to put some distance between her and her old life. 

But if she happened to catch wind of a ComicCon in Vegas, and maybe decided the few hours detour was totally justified, and yeah she could definitely hang around for a weekend, that really wasn’t all that impulsive. She wanted to take her new identity out for a spin. Totally.

-

Man, Vegas was huge.

Charlie didn’t really have much of a budget. Especially after shelling out for a con ticket. She settled for a simple, understated costume. That was more of a nod to a fandom really. But hey, what can you do. With a tight red t-shirt and plain black pants on, she had pinned her Star Trek badge over her left breast and hung her lanyard around her neck, ready to go.

She thought she was getting to the con early, but there were lines already stretching around the building outside, people shuffling slowly in. Charlie sighed and made polite conversation with a girl in front of her in line, then got in an argument with a guy behind her.

The building was massive, and there was no way that Charlie was going to get to do everything that she wanted to do. Checking out the merch hall was a must, even if she didn’t have a lot of cash to throw around. No harm in a little window shopping. She was torn between going to some of the costume competitions and some of the other panels. It was hard to pick, there was just so much going on.

The whole place was insanely crowded. It was kind of comforting, being lost in a crowd. Just another geek in a cheap kind of costume milling around. It was hard to turn one way or another without running in to people.

Which is exactly what she did.

Following the stream of people moving forward, studying her little con map distractedly, Charlie decided that she in fact needed to be going in the opposite direction and turned around sharply only to run in to someone.

A very hot someone in a slave Leia bikini that had mad detailing and wow did she fill out that little bikini nice.

“Oh wow you’ve got nat D20’s.”

The woman adjusted her costume that Charlie had run in to, long brown hair falling in a braid down the deep curve of her cleavage. She pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. The crowds were pushing around them, jostling.

“I mean - uh - shoot that was really rude I’m sorry. Just, wow the detailing on your costume is awesome. Is that actually metal or is that craft foam? Cause that’s really - that’s awesome.”

Leia’s expression softened as she flicked her braid back and smiled just a little. “Thanks. It’s just craft foam.”

“Wow. That is impressive.” Charlie put on her best lady killer smile and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, going for ‘lost and confused’. “Hey, so I’m not really from around here. I was thinking about venturing out for lunch, cause the prices are crazy inside here, but Vegas is so big. You wouldn’t happen to know anywhere good nearby would you?”

Leia’s smile widened and she leaned a little closer to talk over the crowd. “Yeah, I’m actually a Vegas native, I was thinking of heading out for something soon too.”

“Sweet.”

The other girl reached out and flicked Charlie’s Star Trek pin. “Better watch yourself, get a paper cut and you’ll die of septicemia.”

Charlie laughed at the corny joke, everybody loved a good red shirt joke. “Well at least I’ve got a badass like Leia to look out for me. What’s your name?”

A hand was extended, which Charlie happily shook as she was lead away towards an exit. “I’m Brit. What about you?”

“Charlie. It’s nice to meet you.” 

-

Brit was really sweet. Besides being majorly hot, she was super smart, and knew anything and everything about Star Wars. Although she definitely took sides and dared to trash talk Stark Trek, which might be a negative mark, but she was sweet. And a showgirl.

They only walked a few blocks from the convention center to a market area that had a variety of international food places set up. Brit got something vegetarian and Charlie found a really good smelling Mediterranean stall. They sat and chatted about their favorite shows and who would win in a fight, Spock or Hans Solo. Charlie really just kind of wanted to tag after Brit all day. But rule number one, never look desperate.

She said she needed to check out the merch hall, and Brit was going to be entering a costume contest. Charlie told her she’d swing by to cheer her on, and asked if she was going to the dance party later that night. Which she was. Score.

A lot of giggling, leaning over the table, and teasing later they parted ways. Charlie was definitely in better spirits when she got back to the convention center and wandered around aimlessly because she was too distracted to remember what it was she had wanted to do there.

-

Still wearing her black jeans and redshirt, Charlie stared at the sea of swaying bodies inside the massive hall where the dance party was being held and silently cursed herself. They probably should have picked a specific entrance to meet by or something like that.

Oh well. There were drinks, and the music although generic and loud was really pretty peppy; Charlie liked peppy. She was several drinks in when she spotted Brit, who had changed into a bright yellow sun dress. Oh man, add cute as a button to the list.

They danced more than they talked because the music was loud but after a few drinks Charlie figured that all she really needed to listen to in order to understand was the sway of Brit’s hips and her slender hands traveling lower down Charlie’s back.

-

Brit’s apartment was nice. Way nice. Definitely much nicer than the back of Charlie’s car. But even better than the colorful sheets and the soft springy mattress under them, was the plush feel of Brit’s lips on hers and warm hands pushing up under her shirt. A slender thigh pushing between her own and another body grinding against her.

Charlie whimpered when gentle fingertips pushed past the edge of her bra and folded it down, plucking at her nipple and distracting her from a messy kiss. Unzipping Brit’s dress and pushing it off her shoulders best possible, rucking it up her thighs to bunch over her waist, Charlie wanted to spread her hands over all that smooth skin.

Sheets tangling but there was plenty of room on the massive bed to flail a little, and they were both rolling over one another and rolling back as they struggled to discard clothes. Naked skin, hungry mouths, eager hands, Charlie straddled on top of one of Brit’s thighs pressing close to each other. Rolling her hips down, rubbing against the other girl and nudging a thigh insistently against the wet heat between her legs, they rocked against one another as they kissed.

Sweet little hitches of breath and needy sighs, Charlie licked into her mouth and nipped at the swell of her lips, fingers tangling in hair, traipsing down her chest. Dipping between pretty legs, sliding deeper, plump flesh, so wet, working inside. She wanted a taste. Moving down, swaying a little, kisses along a trembling stomach, hands holding her hair up, Charlie nudged between her legs.

Salt earth tang sharp on her tongue, Brit writhing under her and babbling praise, Charlie was more than happy to take her time bringing her to the edge and coaxing her over. Tongue and fingers and just a little bit of teeth. Brit wrapped strong thighs around her head, shook through it, flipped Charlie over.

Tongue and fingers and just a little bit of teeth. Charlie may have screamed out ‘Leia’ when she came.

-

She bit into a taco, messy with salsa and fine chopped lettuce. Charlie groaned and wiped the back of her hand over her mouth.

“Oh my gosh these tacos are so good.”

Brit stared at her, glassy eyed, messy taco clutched in her hand. “I know right.”

“How do you even find tacos at one a.m.”

“Vegas never sleeps.”

“I think I like it here.”

“I like you here.”

Charlie blushed and ducked her head, dug into her taco enthusiastically. After having really sloppy really drunk - really hot - sex they had both been too excited to go to bed. So they ventured out for more to drink and the only places that were open were gas stations and they settled for Wild Irish Rose. Finishing it on the way back to Brit's place, they decided to stray off course for food.

Brit knew a joint. Of course she did. Dude she was awesome. Charlie might be tempted to stay in Vegas. She knew she couldn’t. But this girl was great.

Charlie probably ate more tacos than she should. But she didn’t think she’d ever had a taco that delicious. They had all kind of toppings and she and Brit ended up ordering different tacos one after another. Guacamole, sour cream, pico de gallo, four different kinds of cheese.

What was better than chowing down with a hot girl drunk at one a.m?

Apparently, Brit had an answer for that.

Stumbling back in the general direction of the apartment, Charlie found herself being tugged towards a still lit shop front. A tattoo parlor. Dude, she had never gotten a single tattoo in her life. Neither had Brit, but she always wanted to, she just never had anyone to get a tattoo with.

They should totally get matching tattoos.

That absolutely made sense and it had nothing to do with Wild Irish Rose.

She was going to do this. She was going to get a tattoo with this hot girl and remember this night for the rest of her life. Man, Charlie Bradbury was a badass. She liked Charlie Bradbury. She was definitely going to be Charlie Bradbury for a long long time.

Brit dragged her in to the shop. A guy sitting behind the counter look up in apathy at them as they tottered over.

“Are you two drunk?”

“Yes and we would like to purchase tattoos.”

He rolled his eyes and sighed like he really couldn’t care about what drunk idiots wanted at two a.m.

Charlie started pulling cash out of her pocket. “Dude, what should we get?”

“Let’s get something Star Wars related to commemorate this awesome night.”

“How about Yoda?”

Charlie loved Yoda, he was awesome.

“He’s all wrinkly and green. What about the Death Star?”

“Man I’m not getting a symbol of the dark side tattooed on me. We could do something Star Trek, like the badge! That’s classy.”

“Nooooo, hey, hey, I think I got an idea let me see if this guy can do it.”

Charlie nodded, pulled in for a hot open mouthed kiss. She really really had to pee. Finding her way to the bathroom, when she got back out front the artist was gesturing her towards a chair where he had his stuff laid out next to. Charlie shoved her pants down and straddled the chair.

-

Her tongue was made of fur. That was the only thing Charlie could think about it. It was dry and thick and furry and oh god no the light was stabbing in through her eyes to her apparently empty skull because she could swear there was nothing going on in there.

As unpleasant as her own state of being was at the moment, Charlie still smiled warmly to wake up wrapped in warm limbs and tangled underneath the sheets with a beautiful woman. She would easily ignore her own physical discomfort just to bask in the presence of this goddess, but alas her bladder had other plans.

Stumbling into the bathroom as quietly as she could, stark naked, Charlie gulped down water from the tap first, cupping it in her hands, and splashed it over her face. Her whole body was just a little achey from too much drink and vigorous sex. But there was one spot that really really hurt. Her butt was kind of throbbing on one side and she vaguely wondered if Brit had been in to spanking because honestly that part of the night was a little blurry.

Turning around and craning her head to look, for the most part she didn’t see any bruises on her body but then -

Oh.

Oh wow.

Towards the top of her right ass cheek was a colorful tattoo of slave Leia straddling a D20.


End file.
